


Rinse Me Down

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Crack, Grinding, Harry is a swimmer, Louis is a sassy bitch, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, a reworking of the get wet go wild series, because louis loves the single life, blargh i suck at tags, harry really likes louis' cheekiness, harry wants them to be boyfs, i clearly have a thing for that, if you like - Freeform, it was pwp, just read the thing, louis really likes harry's hot bod, louis rides harry, more ridiculousness from me, so bottom louis, so theres handjobs, soooo yah, that causes a bit of drama, then i added some plot, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wanted to raise a bit of money for his Uni political party.</p><p>Niall and Zayn decided on a 'people wash' because "nobody drives cars anymore".</p><p>It quickly becomes a hedonistic water fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

It was hard being the leader of a Uni political party that only had two other members. Louis always had fantastic ideas, if he did say so himself, but not enough support. He only had Zayn, who communicated through grunts, and Niall, who had the attention span of a two year old. He needed new members if they were going to stand a chance at winning, but no one had been interested in joining. He’d tried guilt tripping his mates, flying the pink flag for the LGBT group, and literally jumping through hoops for the cheerleaders, but none of them were having any of it. No one wanted anything to do with them. 

“It’s because we’re called _The Magical Unicorns_. No one wants to be a part of that.” Niall supplied helpfully. Louis had called a meeting to discuss organising a fundraiser for their party, to afford at least some kind of campaign for the upcoming student election, but instead ended up having a good little bitch to his best mates. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s not it. Everyone wants to be a unicorn.” 

“Load of shit.” Zayn grunted, face buried in his text book, because he may always be physically present at their meetings but he liked to show that he wasn’t interested; that he’d only joined their group because Louis would have refused to model nude for his stupid art projects otherwise. Which was a lie, because Louis didn’t need much of an excuse to get his clothes off.

“So what are we all thinking for this fundraiser then?” Louis asked, before things got out of hand.

“A cake stall.” Niall suggested, and prattled on about homemade treats he liked, seemingly oblivious to Louis’ glaring.

When he was finally done, Louis said bitterly “None of us can bake.”

Niall grinned. “Oh yeah! Umm, we could do an art show with Zayn’s work.”

Zayn looked up from his book for the first time all meeting and grunted “No.” Then looked back down because that was his contribution to the conversation over and done with. Moody prick.

“We need to think about what people our age actually want and sell it.” Louis said, tapping a pen against his lips. Even though he had a laptop sitting in front of him, on which he actually did all the work, he still had to look the part.

“Drugs.” Zayn muttered. 

“Sex.” Niall suggested gleefully. 

“How about we sell tickets to a fashion show?” Louis supplied, and Niall and Zayn both scrunched up their faces and looked at him like he was a total idiot. Louis was used to being on the receiving end of looks like that. “Come on, we could model! I’ve got the body for it, Zayn has the face, Niall has the… well you can MC Niall.” 

“What about a carwash?” Niall offered, like he hadn’t heard anything that Louis just said. It was probably for the best, really.

“Hardly anyone our age actually owns a car. And if they do, no one drives to Uni. It’s called the bus.” Louis was getting frustrated. It was for this reason that he needed new members; the ones he had were bloody stupid.

“Well we can have a people wash.” Niall retorted. 

Zayn blinked. Then continued doodling in his book. 

“Niall, what the hell is a people wash?” Louis huffed.

Niall shrugged. “We can just scrub people down. Throw a water party at Uni, really.”

Louis cocked a brow. Just the one, because Niall’s stupidity wasn’t worth the effort of lifting them both. 

Niall was getting excited now, jumping up and down in his seat. “We can block off an area and only let people in who pay, and we can just go crazy. With hoses and sprinklers and water balloons. Louis, it will be awesome!” 

“Yeah, it could work.” Zayn supplied from his corner. “Something different. Near naked bodies and shit.”

“Yeah, two against one! We win!” Niall said excitedly. Fucking democracies. Just another reason why Louis needed more people in their party. He was sick of being teamed up against.

\---

“Seriously, you are idiots!” Louis screeched, arms wrapped around his bare torso because people were gathering around and staring. 

They’d marked out an area and Zayn made a banner to hang between a couple of trees that said _The Magical Unicorns’ Water Party_. They had hoses and sprinklers and water balloons, just like Niall suggested, but no one was buying it. Everyone was just ogling their half-nakedness. Louis didn’t mind that, but he’d been half-naked for almost two hours now with nothing to show for it. No one wanted to pay.

Niall frowned at Louis, fluoro pink zinc smeared across his nose and bright orange floaties wrapped around his arms, so ridiculous looking that Louis couldn’t take him seriously. Should he really be surprised an idea that came from someone who looked like _that_ didn’t work out? 

Then Niall looked away and grinned wide. “Oi, Liam!” he called, and Louis followed his gaze to a tall, tanned, _gorgeous_ thing. The boy spotted Niall and his face broke out into a grin. 

“What the hell is this about?” he called over the fence, and Louis smiled warmly. This one was his. 

Or it should have been, but Zayn was already sidling up to Niall’s side, waiting to be introduced. 

“It’s our fundraiser.” Niall said with a wide grin. “Come get wet and wild.”

Liam shrugged. “Got nothing else on.” And pulled off his shirt. He had a six pack. And tanned skin and a sculpted chest and a fucking _six pack_. Then he turned to Zayn and held out his hand, so Zayn gripped it and Liam used it to balance himself as he climbed over the small plastic fence. That was just totally unnecessary hand touching, really. “I’m Liam.” he said, inches from Zayn who was smiling. Actually _smiling_. It didn’t look right.

“Well I’m Louis, president of the Unicorns!” Louis shouted, sick of being ignored. “Time to get wet.” And he turned on the hose in his hand to full blast and hit Liam and Zayn with the stream. Liam laughed and tried ducking out of the way, but Zayn just stood and spluttered, looking down at his now soaked-through white shirt. 

“Game on.” He muttered under his breath, so quiet that Louis probably wasn’t meant to hear. Fair enough, it was a pretty lame thing for Zayn to say. Louis grinned, just before a water balloon came out of nowhere and smashed against the back of his head.

Louis ran his fingers through his wet hair and let out a girly squeal before turning the hose behind him and on to Niall. _Game on, alright_. 

Soon people were climbing over the fence, throwing money in the jar and pulling off their clothes. One customer became twelve in a matter of seconds, and all it took was a few wet bodies and a full blown water fight. 

Niall was having the time of his life, throwing soaking wet girls in lingerie over his shoulder and running them through sprinklers. Zayn was giving Liam an actual shower, with soap and everything, and Louis was letting out his pent up frustration with a hose turned on unsuspecting victims. They’d laugh, but no one was laughing more than Louis. Until hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him up off the ground. 

“Hey!” he shrieked, holding the hose up above his head and aiming the nozzle down to whoever was behind him. Whoever it was had a hard, bare chest and slippery skin that was pressed against his back. 

It didn’t really work out as planned, because instead of letting Louis go, the bare-chested stranger slipped and pulled Louis to the ground with him. Louis turned in the strong arms and found himself lying on top of a ridiculously sexy guy with a ridiculously sexy grin. His green eyes and dimples and pink puffy lips were a deadly combination. 

“Alright?” the guy asked in a deep, throaty voice, and Louis felt a hand run down the middle of his back and rest itself on his ass, squeezing a little. Fuck, but that was the single most arousing thing he had ever experienced.

But Louis was determined not to get a hard on in his board shorts, so he pushed himself up and stuck the hose in between them. The guy’s grip loosened and Louis practically slid off of him. 

He pushed himself up and looked down at the boy, who was spluttering and spitting out water. 

“You’re going to pay for that.” Louis said darkly, but the boy just grinned up at him from the grass.

“Fuck, make me pay.” He groaned, and Louis’ eyes widened because that was not what he was expecting; another thing to add to his wank bank. 

Louis turned the hose onto the boy, but frowned because it was now just dripping pathetically. He looked behind him, following the hose to find Liam holding it in a knot and grinning like an idiot. 

“Hey!” Louis shouted, and dropped the hose without thinking about it because he was going to give Liam a piece of his mind.

Except he never got to, because a hand was wrapping itself around his waist and he was being held against the smooth, hard, wet chest of the dimply boy. Then water was spraying down his back and running over his chest and he started to squirm like mad, trying to get away from the grip. 

And then he felt the guy harden. There was a hardening dick against his lower back, just above the waistband of his board shorts, and there was hot breath blowing into his neck and he was thanking Christ that the hose was equivalent to a cold shower because he did _not_ need to be getting hard right now. He was the leader of the Unicorns, for fuck’s sake. 

“You’re gay, yeah? Please tell me you’re gay.” The guy muttered, lips moving against his neck.

Louis snorted, because anyone that knew him didn’t even need to ask that. He would do just about anything that looked at him right.

The guy grazed his teeth against Louis’ skin. “That’s not an answer.” 

Louis had officially had enough. He pushed his ass back into the guy’s crotch and listened out for the sharp intake of breath. “That enough of an answer for you?”

And Louis was back to lying on the ground, only this time he was the one lying in the muddy earth with a boy on top of him. 

“Holy fuck.” Dimples groaned, pushing his hips down against Louis’ so their cocks were brushing against each other through their wet pants. 

“What’s your name?” Louis begged, closing his eyes because he was being rutted against be a fucking hot guy who was wearing nothing but soaking wet black jeans in the middle of a water fight that wasn’t hedonistic until now.

“Harry.”

“Louis.” 

“Louis.” Harry repeated into his neck. “I think we need to get out of here.”

Louis whined, because he didn’t think even actual sex could be hotter than this. He was more than happy to come in his pants in front of everyone under Harry at that moment.

But in seconds Louis lost contact with that warm, slippery body, and he opened his eyes to find Harry hovering over him with a grin, holding out his hand. Louis took it and soon they were rushing off to Harry-knew-where. 

Turned out it was his car. Which sort of destroyed his theory about no one driving to Uni. 

“Get in.” Harry demanded, hands pressed against Louis’ ass cheeks and pushing him into the back seat. 

Louis much preferred the mud, it was probably cleaner, but he climbed in anyway.

Harry was quick behind him, practically lying on top of his back, hands seeming to touch as much of Louis’ skin as possible.

Louis rolled over so he was sitting on his ass, back against the door and legs spread wide so Harry could fit himself between them. Harry grinned and pulled Louis’ wet shorts off in one go, then proceeded to attempt to tug off his own jeans. They were plastered to his skin, so it took Louis’ help before they actually came off, along with his pants.

Then Louis had a lapful of a long-limbed Harry, legs wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his jaw. It was lucky Harry was radiating body heat like some kind of furnace, because Louis’ hair was still soaked and his skin was covered in glistening droplets. It took Harry to lick a stripe under his ear though before he was shivering. 

“Fuck, lie back.” Louis groaned, and Harry did. He flopped back, leaving his legs around Louis, and the smaller boy lay on top of him to grind down into his hip bone. He pressed his lips against Harry’s, tasting nothing but lust and need and desperation.

Louis felt a hand wrap around his cock and his hips stuttered slightly. 

“Fuck down into it.” Harry groaned against his lips, and Louis nodded wildly because how could he say no to that?

He fucked into Harry’s hand hard and fast, groaning into Harry’s mouth when the sensitive head jutted into Harry’s hip bone on every thrust down. Louis wrapped his own hand around Harry’s cock, fingers holding firm and pulling messily, traction eased by sweat and pre-come and hose water. 

Their breaths were incredibly ragged but their lips never left each other, sucking and biting jaws and necks when they weren’t attached together. Louis’ hips stuttered and he groaned loudly into Harry’s collarbones, which he’d only just noticed were ridiculously hot and began to suckle on. He could feel with his bruised lips every one of Harry’s raspy breaths, and he could taste with his tongue the sweat that was leaking from his pores at the exertion he put himself under, trying not to come.

Louis was the first to let go. Harry had been muttering filth against Louis’ hair, naming off every single thing he wanted to do to him, and Louis couldn’t handle it. He came in Harry’s hand with an earth shattering moan, and Harry followed soon after. 

Louis caught his breath before looking up at Harry, resting his chin against his chest and just watched. Harry looked down at him and grinned, pushing Louis’ wet fringe out of his eyes and muttering “Beautiful.” 

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to be a Magical Unicorn?” 

A small smile spread over Harry’s lips. “I’d rather ride one.”

\---

Louis started seeing Harry everywhere around campus after that, catching his little winks and giving an eye roll in return. Sometimes Harry would even try to talk to him, like in the line at the coffee shop or in the library, and quite frankly Louis didn’t have time for it; the flirting and date invites. Sure, he wouldn’t say no when Harry offered to pay for his coffee and muffin, but he wouldn’t exactly say no to anyone who wanted to do that for him. Plus, if Harry hadn’t caught on to Louis’ disinterest by now then he was surely a bit thick. 

It was quite a shock, then, when Louis walked in to the next Unicorns meeting to find Harry sitting at the table beside Zayn. 

“What do you want?” Louis shot out, and Harry just grinned. 

“I want to be a Unicorn, what does it look like?” 

“It looks like you’re stalking me. I can smell your desperation from here.” 

Harry had the nerve to snort out a laugh, the kind that would have been nice if Louis was trying to be funny. He asked, when he’d calmed down, “Do you still need people?” 

Louis sat down in a free seat next to Niall, as far from Harry as he could manage. “Depends. Why should we let you be a Unicorn?” 

“Come on Louis, we could use him.” Zayn groaned. “He can take my place.” 

Louis glared and Zayn just glared right back. And Niall chirped up with “Go on then.” 

So Harry said “I’ve got a big pair of hands that are just waiting to be used. I’m amazing with my mouth, which would be good if you need someone to do talks or whatever.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and said “Now something that isn’t on your Grindr profile.” 

Harry went a bit pink at that, which was a little intriguing. “Umm, I have money? And I’m in the swimming team so I have a bit of influence with, like, sports people and things?” 

Louis tapped his chin thoughtfully, and watched as Harry leant forward in his seat like he was genuinely eager to hear Louis’ verdict. “I suppose you can join. We need all the help we can get if we want a decent campaign.” 

Harry smiled achingly wide and sat up straight in his chair. “I can help. I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.” 

“Well you can start by shutting up. And then telling me about how many votes you can get us from the swimming team.”

Harry came to every single meeting, and Louis couldn’t figure out what he thought about that. Harry was nice to look at, and he always voted with Louis when it came down to making party decisions. He always came to the meetings with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm, and he had pretty decent ideas. 

But he was kind of stupidly attractive and it was really pissing Louis off. 

He had taken to sucking on pens, and that was Louis’ thing. Harry made it look hot too, resting it on his tongue or pouting his full lips around the cap. And once he tried to suck the whole thing into his mouth, but that was just fucking weird. And it made him gag, which Louis found a little too funny. 

Harry bought them all pale purple shirts and ironed on a picture of a _My Little Pony_. He drew a horn on it with glitter glue and insisted they all wear them during their campaigning. 

And Louis’ was two sizes too small and rucked up to reveal his hip bones a little too much. Harry always seemed to be around him when it happened, with a little smirky pout thing that Louis wanted to slap right off. 

Because he knew what all this was; nothing but High School flirting. And Louis didn’t do that.

Louis liked it all laid out on the table. He liked it when someone asked if they could fuck him, and he’d say yes or no. Simple as that. But Harry liked to play little annoying flirty games; the kind that left him feeling a little desperate and a lot hot with no follow through. 

Louis was the vengeful kind, so all Harry’s little games and cries for attention were making him all the more likely to hold out on giving Harry what he wanted. And Louis liked to play dirty, so maybe his jeans got a little tighter and his pen sucking turned a little more sexual and he wore the tight unicorn shirt a little more then was necessary. 

If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything. Zayn was as silent as ever, even more so now that he didn’t need Louis for his pervy paintings. He had Liam, who’d suddenly decided he wanted to become a unicorn too and liked to come to the occasional meeting. He was very adamant on throwing another water fight though, which pissed Louis off. They needed new ideas, not to recycle old ones. Plus, they had more than enough money for their campaign now so there wasn’t any need for a fundraiser. Louis figured Liam just wanted to get his chest out at Uni again, which was fair enough really. Who wouldn’t, with a body like that?

“Oi, Louis?” Harry asked, and Louis may or may not have snapped his eyes away from Liam’s arms to look back at Harry. Who, of course, had a pen in his mouth. Louis really hoped it cracked open and coloured his tongue blue.

“What?” he replied with a little too much irritation. 

“Are you coming to the final swimming heat or not? Everyone else is.” He was pouting around the end of the pen, so Louis was very tempted to say no. But Harry _was_ planning on making some kind of shout out to the Magical Unicorns party, or something. Louis hadn’t been listening.

“Fine, yeah. I am.” 

Harry grinned with ever muscle in his face, and it looked a little close to manic.

“Calm down Curly.” Louis grumbled, because he wasn’t trying to make Harry happy and he didn’t want the idiot thinking he was. 

\---

Louis was struggling to come up with any reason why he and Harry hadn’t done anything nasty since the car handjobs, because Harry was strutting around the pool in tiny speedos and his stupid tattoos and abs and thighs were all out for the world to see. And Louis _really_ wanted a taste. 

Harry must have known it too, because he was honest-to-God stopping every few metres to cock his hips and wink at people and wave and hug random girls and that was _not_ cool. Not that Louis was jealous or anything. He just wanted Harry to go back to teasing him and only him; not the whole fucking student body seated on the stands. 

It got a little easier for Louis to breath when Harry pulled on his cap and goggles, because there was only one part of the male body that Louis still liked to look at when covered in rubber and the head was not it. But then Harry was approaching the diving block and Louis could swear everyone went silent when Harry bent over in half, resting his hands on the side of the pool. Or maybe Louis had just lost the ability to notice anything else that was happening, because Harry looked incredible like that. Cap or no cap. 

Then a whistle blew and Harry dived into the water and Louis realised that there were other people in the water too, in different coloured speedos and caps and Harry was racing them all and totally winning. He was all languid and smooth, with long arms and legs that were _so fucking strong_. Like maybe Harry could hold Louis up against a wall with barely any exertion but just enough so that his arms would tense around Louis and his legs would get taut enough so that Louis would have something hard enough to rut against. And Louis had felt them before, those legs between his and those thighs pushing up against his cock and _shit_. Louis was getting hard in front of everybody for the second time in two weeks. _Fucking_ Harry Styles.

It got worse, _a lot_ worse, because the race just _had_ to finish and Harry just _had_ to win it. So when he climbed out of the water, droplets of water running down his hard-as-fuck body, he started jumping about and fist-pumping the air and grinning like a bloody idiot. And he ripped off the cap too, which made it a million times worse. Louis’ eyes were a little stuck on following tiny water drops as they ran down Harry’s chest and disappeared into his speedos, and Louis was jealous of those drops of water because _he_ wanted to be in Harry’s speedos. 

“Dude, calm down.” Someone whispered into his ear, and Louis’ shoulder shot up reflexively because that light brush of air against his skin felt like too fucking much. 

“What?” Louis snapped, looking to Zayn who was smirking at him. 

“I can feel your lust from here you perve.” Zayn said, his grin suggesting he thought himself fucking hilarious. 

“You’ll feel my hand pulverising your dick if you don’t shut up.”

He grinned because Zayn’s hand shot to cover his crotch and Liam grimaced at Louis from where he was sitting next to Zayn. 

“What is Louis going to do to your dick?” Louis heard Liam whisper, and he had to laugh. 

“How long does this thing go for anyway?” Louis muttered, eyes finding their way back to Harry and his stupid flat ass. 

Zayn shrugged and Liam replied with “Another hour. Harry’s races will be done in twenty minutes or so I reckon.”

Fuck, a whole twenty minutes more of watching Harry get in and out of water. Harry and his stupid swimming body were going to be the death of him. 

\---

Turns out Harry could be very creative with iron-on transfers and a glitter-glue pen. 

He’d slipped on a shirt after his first heat that Louis desperately wanted to rip off, for more reasons than one. Because yeah, he wanted to set that perfect chest free, but he also didn’t like seeing Harry in a shirt that said “I’m a Magical Unicorn so ride me.” Especially since on the back it had little prints of all their faces on it, and his and Harry’s were framed with a love heart. So the fucking prick was walking around in a tight pink shirt and speedos with a clear-as-day invitation written across his chest and Louis was _not_ happy. 

“That fucking prick.” 

And Liam and Zayn and Niall all had the audacity to laugh. 

“When the fuck did you get here?” Louis snapped at the blonde, who was halfway into eating a hotdog. 

Niall blinked. “I’ve been here the whole time.” 

“Where did you get that?” Louis nodded to the food in his hands, and Niall pointed to a canteen down by the pool.

Right. Two could play at this game.

Harry was talking to a few other guys in speedos when Louis strode up, breadless hotdog in his hand. It felt gross against his skin, but he could deal. 

“Hi.” Louis said with a grin to the tallest one that wasn’t Harry. Then he slid the hotdog in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks and bit the end.

The guy just blinked and a blush spread from his forehead to his navel. It was very unattractive, so he turned to the next guy. “How are you?” he asked with his brightest smile, and that guy just bolted off. Like, literally turned and ran away. 

“Isn’t it the first thing you learn in swimming lessons not to run around the pool?” Louis asked no one in particular, but the three guys that were left burst into laughter and Louis could only grin proudly.

“You’re the guy that’s on Harry’s back.” The bright red one said, and Harry laughed but Louis was ignoring him so he smiled at the red idiot instead.

“Oh, I am? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And the guy was about to say something but Louis sucked the hotdog into his mouth and that was enough to silence him.

“So what do you think of the racing, Louis?” Harry asked, and Louis finally gave in and glared at the curly idiot. He _was_ a lot more fun to look at then the red one. 

He slowly ran his eyes up and down Harry’s body before he replied “Not much to look at, to be honest.” 

The red one snorted and the other guy who practically didn’t exist gasped and muttered “That’s not very nice” under his breath. The fucker was worse than Liam.

But Harry was grinning wide, dangerously close to smirking, and Louis brought back the glare; the special one he used for those that mocked him. 

“You want to see something good, then?” 

Louis shrugged. “Depends who you’re talking about.” And he ignored Harry’s booming laugh because that’s not the reaction he wanted right now. Harry printed Louis’ face on his back, for fuck’s sake; he deserved to be sad or uncomfortable or something.

“I’m doing backstroke next, you’ll like that.” Harry said, still with that stupid smirk on his face, and Louis really _really_ wished his face didn’t pinch up like this when he was pissed off; mouth going small and nose crinkling up and forehead creased so it looked like all his facial features were fighting to be in the middle of his face. But that’s how his face worked, and he could only shove the rest of the hotdog in his mouth and spin on his heels to storm back up to where Zayn and Liam and Niall were most likely watching him on the stands. Because Harry was stupid with a nice chest and cock but Louis was not going to lose this one. 

Or maybe he was, because Harry looked really lovely doing backstroke. He had his chest up above the water and his muscles fucking _rippled_ as he moved himself forward with his arms. And the star and birdcage and whatever-the-fuck-else that was tattooed underneath his bicep just kept flashing up, like Louis needed anything else to get him going, and he wasn’t wearing his cap, which was making it all the more harder for Louis to look away; and Louis all the more harder full stop. 

“That has to be against some kind of health code.” Louis muttered to Niall, who shrugged and bit into his fifth hotdog. “He’s not wearing a cap. His hair could like, get bleached from the chlorine or something couldn’t it?”

But Niall just gave him a look like “why are you asking me?” and Louis was ready to remind him about the state of his hair when Harry did another thing that demanded Louis’ attention; he was flipping around at the end of the pool, his speedoed ass popping up out of the water for three seconds, but that wasn’t really something Louis could miss. Then Harry won the race and his fist went up in the air and his bicep did that thing it did. 

Louis was jumping up out of his seat before Harry was even out of the pool. 

Louis’ fingers were wrapped around Harry’s wrist and he didn’t even know where they were going. He was just storming out of the place with Harry in tow, hair dripping water into his big wide eyes.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t know.” Louis growled, because he was fucking pissed that Harry just had to swing his arms about in some water and Louis was ready to drop to his knees. 

“I got my car here.” Harry suggested hopefully. 

“You got a car sex kink or something?” 

“We’re having sex?” and Louis glared back at Harry because of fucking course they were. The prick. “It’s just the only place I can think of. Or can you wait long enough to get back to mine?”

“Yes, I can wait.” Louis snapped, even if he really couldn’t. “You’re not allowed to get dressed though.”

So Harry drove them home wearing nothing but his speedos, and Louis was smirking by the end of the trip because he’d done nothing but watch Harry and the boy still got hard, and those tiny swimmers didn’t hide much. And when he stopped the car outside some dingy apartment building, he asked for a moment to calm himself down before stepping out into the street. 

Then he turned to Louis and begged “Can I put some clothes on?” 

Louis shrugged. “Only if you don’t want to fuck me.” And not even a second later Harry was climbing out of his car and rushing up the pathway to get to his building. Louis walked slowly behind him, admiring the view.

Harry’s apartment was even shittier looking on the inside, but it had a bed and that’s all they really needed. 

“Do you want some tea?” Harry asked, arms crossed to cover some of his chest, and Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed fistfuls of Harry’s wet hair before slamming their lips together a little too roughly. 

Within seconds, Harry had his hands sliding underneath Louis’ ass and gripping his thighs and pulling him up so he was no longer touching the ground. It was all Louis ever wanted from him, really. Those hands felt massive under his ass, and his fingers dug in just a little, and Louis couldn’t help but rut up against Harry’s barely clothed cock. And when Louis was sure that Harry could hold all his weight, he moved a hand to shamelessly cop a feel of those hard biceps and back muscles and abs and his fingertips went a little lower, making Harry’s breath quicken. 

Louis smiled against Harry’s lips before pulling back to whisper “Don’t drop me” before pushing Harry’s speedos down with both hands and palming Harry’s ass as he sucked at Harry’s jawline, feeling his throat move beneath his lips as his breathing grew more ragged. 

Harry began to squeeze at Louis’ ass a little harder, pulling him closer against his cock. “You need to get your clothes off.”

“No.” Louis said, because he liked this; liked being fully clothed while Harry rutted naked and desperate against him. He smirked when Harry groaned from somewhere deep down in his throat, but his smile dropped because Harry’s grip was loosening. “Where’s your room?”

Harry was moving, tripping over whatever was lying on the floor as he struggled to find his room. Before Louis could get a look around him, he was dropped down on to a bed and Harry was climbing on top of him, pulling up his shirt and kissing at his pelvic bones. 

“Fine, take it off.” Louis grumbled, and Harry was pulling his shirt up and off. 

Then they were kissing again and Harry was rutting down into him and Louis pushed Harry up and off so that he could be the one on top. And Louis climbed off the bed to pull his jeans off, looking right back into Harry’s heated eyes. Or trying to, because they were fixed pretty firmly on the skin that was being revealed to him. And when Harry groaned out a “Fuck,” Louis smirked and pulled his underwear off so he was just as bare as Harry. Then he pulled open some draws until he found the condoms and lube and he was back to climbing on top of that ridiculous chest. 

He shoved the bottle into Harry’s hands and muttered “Lube me up” between kisses. 

So Harry covered his whole bloody hand in the liquid, warming it up between two fingers, before pushing just a fingertip into Louis. And Louis pushed back on the finger, forcing it further inside because the pace needed to quicken right the fuck up. 

“Another one?” Harry asked after a moment, and Louis nodded his head quick and bent back down to suck at Harry’s collarbones because those things were fucking deadly. He felt Harry’s breath hitch under his tongue and he smirked just before Harry pushed in another finger. He pushed them in and pulled them out in agonisingly slow thrusts.

“Fuck it, I’m ready.” He muttered, stroking Harry quick to full hardness before rolling on a condom. He snatched the lube from Harry and covered his cock in it. He looked up at Harry, who was sweaty and flushed and just staring at Louis’ hand on his dick, trying to calm his breathing, hands curled against the bed beside him. And Louis slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s cock, hissing a little at the sting because he really wasn’t prepped enough to take something this big. 

But he hadn’t felt that in a while, a cock that was worth the sting, so he pushed himself up a little with his thighs and rocked down into Harry. 

Harry rested his hands on Louis’ thighs, fingertips digging in a little every time Louis dropped downwards. And Louis started to quicken the pace, because Harry formed a circle with his fingers for Louis to fuck up into, and he’d figured out the right angle for Harry’s cock to push up against his prostate. And Harry started to fuck up too, rocking his hips, cock chasing Louis’ ass when he lifted himself. 

Louis was groaning, hands leaning on Harry’s thighs behind him because he was growing tired but it just made everything all the more better. It meant Harry’s thumb was now sliding against the underside of his dick, and his prostate was hit on almost every drop down, and he could feel Harry’s straining muscles under his hands as they struggled to hold himself up. 

He felt Harry come inside him, groaning out something guttural as he rocked up. His hand quickened on Louis’ cock, thumb paying special attention to his cockhead, so soon Louis was coming with a moan, Harry’s name on his lips. 

Louis pulled himself off slowly, and tumbled down to the bed beside Harry. 

He was grinning like an idiot, and Louis really didn’t have the energy to say something. So he just glared and Harry laughed. 

“So how was it, riding a unicorn?” Harry asked. 

“Fucking magical. Now where are my jeans?” If Louis had a heart, he'd feel a bit bad for leaving. But he didn't, it was his thing, so he looked back to the ground to find his clothes. 

“What are you doing?”

"Heading off. It's still early yet, might go out or something." In all honesty, Louis would probably spend the evening working on an assignment, but Harry didn’t need to know that. 

“Go out where?” 

“I dunno. Like, clubbing or something.”

“It’s just gone three. What clubs are open at three?”

“I know some places.” Louis lied. “Have you seen my shirt?” 

“No.” 

Harry was sulking now, arms crossed over his chest and bottom lip jutting out obscenely, so Louis said “You can drive me home if you want.” 

That had Harry grinning. “Yeah?” 

“Not all the way home. I don’t know if it’s a good idea showing you where I live. You seem like the creeping type.” 

Harry was still smiling though, like Louis had just given him the sun. “Alright!”

\---

Maybe going home with Harry hadn’t been such a good idea, because now the boy seemed to think they were in some kind of relationship. He walked Louis to his classes and held his books with one hand and tried desperately to hold Louis’ hand with the other. Louis would wrench his hand free, but Harry would just keep grabbing at it until Louis gave up. Harry would come in to Uni on days even when he didn’t have classes just so he could take Louis to lunch, which was quite nice. If this was what having a boyfriend was always like, Louis wouldn’t mind it so much, but relationships were never like this forever – Louis knew that. 

It wasn’t like Louis was leading Harry on, either. He’d outright told Harry _that_ many times that they weren’t going to fuck again, or that their lunches together were “just as mates”, even if Harry always paid. 

So maybe, rationally speaking, Louis shouldn’t have been so upset when Harry invited Niall along one day. 

It was after a meeting, one that was devoted entirely to making the posters that Harry had designed, that Harry asked Niall to join them. And proceeded to pay for the meal afterwards, too. 

“Don’t worry about it, really. I do it for Louis all the time.” Harry had assured him when Niall initially rejected the offer. 

“You’re really, honestly, sure?” 

“Yeah, definitely. Money really isn’t an issue for me.” Harry promised, and laughed when Niall muttered _a man after my own heart_. 

Then Louis just sort of stormed off when Harry was up at the register paying for their meals, and when Niall chased after him with promises that he was kidding, he may have pushed the boy into a rose bush and continued to run off without checking his mate was okay. 

So the next time he saw Harry, outside of his lecture room just a couple of hours later, Harry was just looking at him with about a million questions written all over his face. 

“What?” Louis grunted, shoving his text book into Harry’s waiting hands. 

“Niall’s angry at you. You owe him big time.” 

“Whatever, he started it.” 

Harry smirked. “Yeah? What did he do?” 

“I dunno, the usual. What are you doing now?” 

“Driving you home, like always.” 

“But, like, after that? You free?” 

“Yeah. Why?” 

Louis shrugged. “I’ve got nothing on, so if you really want to take me to the movies then now’s your chance.” 

Harry’s grin was growing in a slow and annoying way, which sort of made Louis regret his offer. “Only if I can take you to dinner after.” 

“Pushy.” Louis snorted. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Louis just rolled his eyes. 

\---

“For someone that’s so rich, you sure make a lousy date.” Louis huffed. Harry had taken him to Pizza Express, and while Louis did love pizza, he’d rather eat it from somewhere that charged twice as much. Or like, eat lobster or quail or something else equally expensive. 

Harry just grinned at him from underneath his stupid paper hat, one he’d asked for specifically because usually they just gave them to kids. 

“How come you put up with my shit? Like, I just insulted you. Why aren’t you sulking right now?” 

Harry shrugged and stabbed his pizza with his fork.

“And who eats pizza with utensils? How rich are you?” 

“I don’t think table manners are exclusively a rich-people thing.” Harry raised an eyebrow as Louis picked up a piece of pizza and shoved half the thing into his mouth. He could feel the bits of sauce stuck around his lips, and grinned when Harry’s eyes traced his tongue as he licked it off. “And I can think of a few reasons why your nastiness hasn’t put me off. I find it quite funny, actually.” 

“So is it a game then, why you’re still chasing after me even though you know I’m not interested.” 

“No, it’s not a game. I genuinely like you. And you are interested in me, actually.” 

Louis grinned at that. “Am I? Well shit, why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

“I’ve tried, but you’re quite stubborn.” 

Louis shoved the rest of his slice into his mouth and asked, mouth still full, “What makes you think I like you?” 

“Because you don’t exactly hide it when you’re jealous. And you haven’t slept with anyone since me.” 

“How do you know that?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes. Maybe Harry really was a creeper. 

Harry shrugged. “I just do.” 

“You know that I’m the type that proves points in the most dramatic way possible, yeah? So, I’m definitely going to go sleep with someone ASAP to show just how little I care for you.” 

“No you’re not.” Harry said, like he was egging Louis on. 

“I’m warning you now, so don’t get all mad and broken hearted when I go home with someone that isn’t you.” 

Harry’s annoying cocky smile was creeping back, and Louis wished it wasn’t so damn attractive. “When will that be, exactly? Tonight? You going to take home one of the waitresses?” 

“I might.” Louis snapped. “But I was actually planning on going out after this.” 

“By yourself?” 

“With Niall.” 

“Is he talking to you?” 

Oh. Louis hadn’t quite thought that one through. “Zayn then.” 

“He’s having dinner at Liam’s Mum’s house tonight.” 

Fuck. “How do you know that? Stalking my friends now?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and, still smirking, said “Liam told me. So I guess it’s just going to be us then.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

\---

Louis wished he wasn't so stupid sometimes, because this had to be the worst thing he'd ever got himself into.

He cursed his need to be right all the time as he watched Harry grind up against some little blonde thing's ass while simultaneously trying to find something attractive about the man whose neck his lips were latched on to. It was no use though, because no one at this club was better looking then Harry, and Louis didn't like to have anything but the best.

But that would also mean admitting defeat, and Louis really did like to prove his points, so he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the hand that was fumbling its way down his trousers. 

"It's no fucking use." Louis growled, pulling back from the oaf that was cupping him through his pants. "You're useless. Why can't you be taller? I'm going to go find someone taller."

He found someone taller, and the guy had dark hair too, but it wasn't quite soft enough when he ran his hands through it. It meant he left that one with a growl to find someone who wouldn't make a good broom. 

But everyone was too short, or too tall, or too wiry, or too muscular. They wore ugly shirts or stupid hats, and the one guy who had the most potential was wearing fucking sunglasses in a club.

Harry was having the time of his life, though, getting accosted by little things with nice asses, and Louis felt for the first time like just another one of many. 

Only for a measly second, though, because he was Louis Fucking Tomlinson and he wanted Harry Fucking Styles and he was going to get him.

Already had him, really.

"I'm leaving. Are you coming or not?" Louis grunted into Harry's ear from behind, because his front was currently occupied by a sweaty brunette.

Harry pushed the guy away and turned to face Louis. "Do you want me to come?"

"I don't care."

"Well I'm going to stay then. I'm not going home with someone who doesn't even want me."

"I didn't say I didn't want you to, just that I wouldn't mind if you did." 

"But you don't _want_ me to come." 

"Fucking hell Harry, what do you want me to say? That I'd like you to come home with me? That I don't want anyone else to fuck me but you?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Well then fine, I want you to fuck me. But only because there's no one here that's any better looking then you. So are you going to come home with me or not?"

"No."

Louis growled through his teeth, because this was getting ridiculous. "What are you playing at, Styles?"

"Nothing. I just refuse to be your last resort. I'd rather go home with someone who wants me for me and not because there's no one better."

"Fine. My hand can do the job just fine anyway." Louis snapped, and stormed out without bothering to look at Harry. He'd probably already found someone new to occupy his time. Louis just wished rejection didn't sting so much.

\---

The following Unicorn meeting was proving itself a bit awkward, but Louis just tried to ignore Harry and apologise to Niall. The Niall bit was easy, because the boy found being pushed into a bush quite funny, but the ignoring-Harry part was annoyingly difficult. The boy was wearing an oversized sweater that looked incredibly comfortable and Louis sort of wanted to see if he could fit inside it too. 

And, incredibly enough, Harry wasn't looking at him. Hadn't looked at him all meeting. Instead, he was trying to figure out when people were free to hand out pamphlets. He didn't need to ask Louis, considering he probably knew Louis' timetable better then he did, so he mainly just spoke to Niall and Zayn and Liam.

"People are voting next week, this is our last chance to convince them that we're the best candidates." Harry announced, and Louis couldn't help but be a little turned on at this display of power and passion. It was giving him a little warm feeling, and he was just about ready to start swooning. Which was incredibly frightening, because since when was this thing between them about anything other then physical attraction? "So two of us will be stationed outside the Uni bus stop every day at peak hours and we'll demand their attention so they have to listen to what we've got to say." 

"What have we got to say, exactly?" Niall asked. 

"You mean, apart from what we stand for and why they should vote for us?" 

"I mean what do we stand for and why should they vote for us?"

Harry held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes tight and trying to breathe through it. He seemed to be getting a little worked up, and Louis could only watch him with a dreamy little smile on his face. "I don't fucking know, I'm just the guy who makes shirts and posters! Louis? What do we stand for?" 

Louis' stomach swooped, simply because Harry was addressing him, and it was a tad embarrassing. "Umm, well, we. Uh." Louis was stuttering like he'd never done before, like he'd only seen shy kids do in speeches. He looked to Niall and Zayn, who were both wide mouthed, then Liam who was smiling politely, then Harry who was glaring at a spot on the wall. "We stand for, umm. I don't think we stand for anything, really."

That made Harry look at him. "What do you mean, you don't stand for anything?"

"It's just, this thing was kind of meant to be a laugh? And I only started it because I wanted to be head of the student committee so I could, like, be the boss or something."

"So, just another thing for you to win?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Harry eyed him incredulously, just gawping with his big mouth hanging open and eyebrows furrowed together. "But, do you have any goals that you'd want to accomplish if you were to win? What would you even do if you became the president of the student committee?" 

"Probably get someone else to do all the work for me, really. It could be you, if you like. You could be my First Lady."

"That's not how it works, Louis! Christ, do you even really want this? For more then a title?" 

Louis was going a little pink; he could feel it in his cheeks and ears. But, Harry was looking awfully mad and it was sort of riling him up a bit. Like, in his nether-region. "I guess not. Is that bad?"

Then Harry sighed, defeated, and it made Louis feel heavy in his chest. Like maybe he felt guilty. Just a bit. "I was hoping there might have been another point to me joining this party, apart from helping you win. I obviously joined it for you, but since the other night I've just been hoping this hasn't been a complete waste of my time."

Louis looked to the other boys in the room, who all immediately looked away and cleared their throats and tried to look busy reading the papers on the table. Louis felt his eyes prickle with something hot and wet and _Jesus Fucking Christ was he crying?_ "I'm sorry for being a waste of time." he choked out, and pushed himself up from the chair to rush away from their little meeting before they could notice his tears.

He'd almost made it to the toilets before Harry stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and a muttered "Louis."

"Have you given up then?" Louis tried to ask in the least pathetic voice he could manage, but it still came out something like a squeak.

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do."

Louis shrugged, and blew his nose on his sleeve. It was gross, but Harry smiled a little bit so it wasn't all bad. "I don't want that at all."

"I meant what I said the other night though, Louis. I won't settle for being anything less then your boyfriend."

"What will that entail, exactly?"

"Dates, hand holding, honesty, kissing, sex between just the two of us. No more games or lies or teasing. And that goes for me, too. I haven't exactly been the best behaved either."

"I'm not going to change for you, though. I mean, I can do the sex and kissing and hand holding stuff, but I'm competitive and cheeky and I'm not just going to be able to stop that."

Harry's eyes softened and his hand reached out to grip on to Louis'. "Good, I like that about you. I like it when you make fun of me and tell me what you think. I just need to be in on the game if you're going to play one."

"Okay." Louis promised with a little nod, then just collapsed against Harry so he could sniffle into his big stupid woollen jumper. He felt Harry snort out a laugh into his hair, and everything just felt so soft. "Does this mean you're going to be my First Lady? My Magical Unicorn First Lady?" 

"You seriously want to run? Even though you've got pretty much no chance of winning?"

Louis poked Harry hard in the ribs and glared up at his stupid boyfriend. "Have you learnt nothing from this ordeal Styles? I never lose."


End file.
